Doctor Who - The Fourteenth Doctor Chronicles: Season One
by ACF HD
Summary: Having just regenerated, a fresh, tender and 'ginger' Doctor is once again ready to do battle with the evil of the universe, alongside his new friend the Japanese Princess Kanda.
1. The Youngest One: Episode One

Two eyelids flicker. A person lies on a hard floor. They feel uncomfortable. Their clothes are too big. Dazed, they get up, struggling to regain their strength. They grabbed onto something. A screen. With handles. They looked at the room around them. A weird analglamation of buttons and levers. With six sides, but that's odd. Railings. A hatstand. Two doors. Maybe that was the way out. But they glimpsed into the screen, and they were amazed. They saw a boy. A boy with chubby cheeks and a toothy grin. He was strong enough to make a summary of this...

"Ginger!"

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

THE YOUNGEST ONE

EPISODE ONE

A beautiful dawn over Kowareta. Everything isn't as it should be. Kowareta was once a peaceful city and everyone got on. But due to some silly little mistake over financial investments of the town, it just... crumbled. That's the word for it. Although there are people trying to fix it, it's no use. But a girl thought she could do it. A simple, god-like girl. Playing with her weapons. She must be practising for something.

As war raged outside, ancient martial arts coming into effect, a man called for her, "Princess Kanda!" Kanda stopped playing with her sword, and rushed down the great, stone steps, and into a great stately hall, battered by the opposing forces attempting to destroy them. She bowed to what must be her father, "What do you request to share with me, Father?" Her father precisely bellowed, "I can hear you playing with those training weapons in your private quarters! If you are going to become honourable ruler of Kowareta in the coming years, you must find other ways to deal with such events, not just fight!" "Well then, how did you allow the financial crash to happen in the first place?" Kanda proudly explained, "Well, that was Monterio's decision, not mine." The King got out of his chair, and travelled up the great stone stairs. As he leaves, she kicks the wall furiously. But then, she looks out the window, and she can see the battle raging on. Many more she can see being destroyed.

Wait, the sky, in the sky, something travelling... A box. A blue box. It definitely wasn't a shadow. How could this be? It came down and down, and as it crashed to the ground, the girl felt the room take a slight jolt. She ran out the room.

The boy in the weird room felt the same way. He got up, having been thrown to the floor in the crash, and then brushed himself down, getting rid of the dust. He just flicks some of the weird buttons and levers, and the cracked screen pops up with a visual. A countryside, in the background, Kowareta at war. He looks at the readouts saying "TARDIS CRITICAL TIMING MALFUNCTION", confused, having just awaken, but understanding the machine. TARDIS? But then, he sees something else. It was the Princess Kanda, looking up at the object. He staggers helplessly towards the doors. He struggles with the lock, while Kanda sees the shadow in the windows, concerned and confused.

The doors slowly opened, and the boy peeps out, and his first assumption... "I'm ginger," Kanda just stared, open-mouthed. "I was asleep, one minute I was a blondie and the next, ginger!" the boy replied. Kanda just slowly nodded, "What do you mean? You can't change the colour of your honourable hair!" "What? But you can. It's either that or dying spray hasn't been invented yet..." the boy deducted, "I might be looking for somebody who can see to my weird and sticky injuires!" Kanda replied like he has just been brainwashed, "Well, it's obvious! All the medically trained soldiers in our area have been killed. I'm sorry, there's nothing they can do... Although..." Kanda thought for a moment, "I suppose I can take you in my palace." "Palace? You must be a princess! Greetings! I'm... Well, I don't know!" The boy stepped out and shut the TARDIS doors, "It's still a shame though, I'm looking for a Doctor..."

The mysterious Monterio was still unheard from during the action, and his army named the Kyōwatōs received no orders from him, so they were just left there, fighting every last one of their opposing side, the Ōritsuguns, until they were all decimated. However, there was one man who took commands and shared with the forces, a man called Commander Taeko. Taeko was secretly making his way through the stately home of Monterio to find him. Taeko entered the secret room, and was faced with a great shadowy figure with his back to the Commander. "What is thy bidding, O Great Leader?" Taeko whispered, then a great, firm voice boomed back, not facing him... "I demand your status report, I must not receive a visual of this monstrosity, then I will give you orders!" Taeko stuttered, "Our forces have taken the eastern defence lines, and Princess Kanda was spotted running across the battlefield, but we could not deduct her destination-" "Well, give me **your **deductions then, _Commander _Taeko!" Monterio bellowed as if Taeko was deaf, "Our only conclusion is that she is heading for the countryside... possibly for the border..." Taeko confirmed more calmly. "Well, send your two finest ninja practitioners to find her and destroy her!" Monterio ordered, "Yes, my O Great Leader." Taeko bowed and walked out.

"Take that, die, die, die!" The boy was attacking what appeared to be a tree without a second. Kanda thought to herself, "Okay, enough, he needs help." He kept punching it and kicking and screaming and then... he sliced it in two! With ease! Kanda rubs her eyes, never seeing someone who has that much precision in their martial arts, "I have never seen anyone slice something with that much precision!" "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" The boy rushed off to a clatter of trees and did a hammering chop on each one of them. The trees slumped to the ground, leaving Kanda speechless. "You see? Venusian Aikido. I'm one of the only two-armed beings to have mastered this act," At last, Kanda began to finally warm to him, "Oh, that is extraordinary skills! My father will be most pleased with you!" The boy wondered about this, "Your father? He must be the King! I'll do whatever I can, don't you worry!" The boy and Kanda walked through the forest back to the palace's secret entrance, which was their eventual destination. But hiding in the bushes, they did not see, two shrouded warriors, possibly Kyōwatōs, following them.

"So... I know you arrived in this strange box falling from the sky, could you be our saviour?" Kanda wondered as they walked, "Well, not really, I told you. I crash landed my so-called TARDIS thing, landed in this ancient Japanese countryside and here I am!" The boy confidently explained, "So, what's been going on? What's about this saviour assumption? What's brought that on then?" "We're in a civil war. The whole town of Kowareta has been divided. My father's trying to stop it, but he can't. That's why I was wondering, could you help us?" Kanda asked, "Well, when people need help, I never refuse! Hold on, I think I already said that!" Kanda smiled, but making it clear, "I'm being serious here! We're in danger, and we'll die unless somebody makes everything okay!" "Well, maybe that's why I was sent here, to look for him. The person who can save us. Him, the Doctor." As he finished speaking, they fail to see... the warriors falling from the trees!


	2. The Youngest One: Episode Two

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

THE YOUNGEST ONE

EPISODE TWO

"Look out!" Kanda throws the boy out of the way as the warriors slam to the ground. Kanda tries to fight them off, but her amateur swordplay skills are no use against fully trained warriors. Her hand gets twisted, which allows her to drop the sword and to be grabbed and thrown against a tree. Two firearms in her face, the boy dazed, couldn't do anything to help her. But then, two shots ring out. Both the warriors fall to the ground, seemingly dead. They look up, and see another warrior, in flowing warrior clothes. She runs up to them, "Is everyone alright?" Kanda's face lights up, "Lady Sorano?" "Princess Kanda?" They both rejoice and hug, "What happened? I thought Monterio had confined you for the rest of the battle!" "Well, it's actually that easy to escape, because he never leaves that secret room..." The boy, covered in dirt, gets up, and asks Sorano, "_What _secret room?" "He never lets me in, and I never see him anymore. But that's his loss." The boy pats Sorano on the shoulder, "Come on, apparently we're going to Kanda's palace..."

Commander Taeko slowly opened the door to Monterio's secret room, and kneeled, seemingly with a message for him. Monterio calmly stated, "I thought I told you to wait until they had been assassinated!" Taeko replied with, "We've received no report from the assassins, our only conclusion is that something could have gone wrong during the attempt..." Monterio pondered for a while, "It must be _Sorano_!" "Your daughter... But you assured that she was kept captive in her private quarters!" Taeko exclaimed, "Rest assured, we will find her, and possibly execute her if I have to. Go, you have my orders to advance on the palace!" Monterio commanded, "Yes, O Great Leader."

The boy, still weak and tired after landing the TARDIS, is helped through the forest by the girls to the secret entrance, what appeared to be a set of battered wooden doors behind a clatter of bushes. Kanda tried to pull the rusty rings without success, "This is the situation, no guard, no key!" The boy walked up as if drunkenly, "Well, there's more where that came from!" He pulls a weird silver-type lance and presses the button, it buzzes and both doors slowly open until they reach a halt, "Sonic screwdriver, can open any type of lock. Well, that's one of the things I can remember, I can't even remember my name!" As the boy walked in, the girls just stared at each other, open-mouthed.

King Arakan sat in his bedroom, alone and depressed, unable to get away from the sounds of the battle below him. There is a knock on his door, "Come in!" And in came a tall woman in majestic clothes, perfect for fighting, "Chieko? What are you doing here? I thought you were commanding the Ōritsuguns!" Chieko firmly replied with, "Rumour is that _OUR _daughter has gone missing! We have to do something!" Suddenly, the doors opened again and in came Kanda, Sorano and the boy! "Kanda!" Arakan and Chieko both exclaimed, as they ran up to her, "Well hello there. Right, I need to tell you something... This blue box was sent down from the sky, and I found this boy in it. He remembers lots of things, but he can't remember his name. He carries technology and Aikido skills beyond our own capabilities!" Arakan and Chieko pondered, "He can stay here for a while," they smiled, and the boy said, "Do you think you could also bring my TARDIS to my quarters?" "TARDIS?" "He means the blue box!" Kanda answered, "Very well then. Guards, do as he says!" Arakan commanded. "But first," the boy interrupted, "I need to find out about this Monterio."

The boy was presented with a scroll by Sorano, he opened it up, "Right, this must be the map of Monterio's secret underground complex, am I right?" "Yes, you are. With the weird North, South, East and West coordinates you requested. Now, go... and good luck!" The boy held up his sonic screwdriver and disappeared in a ball of blue light, leaving Sorano in shock, "He could have just used the door..."

The boy landed on his back, on a hard marble floor. He struggles to get up, and he hears a voice in the door closest to him. He slowly opens it, and he sees Monterio, not seeing the boy, taking his glove off, slowly... and it appeared to be a cybernetic hand!


	3. The Youngest One: Episode Three

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

THE YOUNGEST ONE

EPISODE THREE

The boy looks on at the rising, towering giant covered in cybernetic features. But no, this was not the Monterio he was told about. The door creaked slowly, and Monterio swept around, and there was the boy, looking on open-mouthed, not moving a muscle. Monterio boomed, "Who are you? What do you want? I don't want you here!" The boy replied with, "Umm... I think I'm lost and I don't know where to go...?" Monterio pondered and looked closely... "I mean, when I say I'm lost, I just don't know which part of the palace I'm in... and why are you looking at me like that?" Oblivious to the boy, Monterio's cybernetic vision selectively viewed the boy, and two beating red blobs what appeared to be hearts appeared in his scanned ribcage, along with other extraordinary readouts that seemed impossible for a young boy, leaving Monterio to shame... "Forget what I said! Come in, child..." The boy walked in accusingly, "Why are you lying to them? What happened? Why are you like this? Don't worry, I'm used to knowing about these things." Monterio sighed, and told him this, "I was given the technology by our unknown Gods to become a cyborg... Back then, when I was friends with Arakan, I had no idea of the properties and causes of my now-species. Why am I telling you this? You are just a lost boy! An outca- No, because you're not human... _Time Lord_." The boy was left in shock, "How...How did you know?" Monterio looked at him seemingly like it was obvious, "Your teleport ride's going to be bumpy. Hope your respiratory bypass is put to use." Monterio fires a blue bolt at the boy and he disappears in a blast of blue light.

The boy slammed to the ground, arriving back in his bedroom, wondering, "Why did he let me go? He would have locked me up on the spur of the moment! It might be for something else..." There was a knock on the door, and in came Princess Kanda, "Are you well?" she said as she sat down on the bed, and the boy replied, "Monterio just... let me go. That's it. I'd expect him to lock me up in his cage on the spur of the moment!" "He must be planning something then, and maybe he needs you!" The boy doubted, "Oh, he does not want me. He wants the Doctor. That's why I need to stop Monterio from finding him." Four guards came in, carrying the heavy and battered TARDIS, to which the boy replied with glee, "Oh, there the old girl! Let's have a looksie!" The boy pulled a key out of his pocket, put it in the lock, opened the doors, and a huge inrush of smoke rushed out, making the two children shield their eyes, "Oh no! It's still regenerating! I've got to close it! Expiring, expiring!" The boy slammed the doors shut, taking in a deep breath, "Well, Monterio was right, I did put my respiratory bypass to use!" The room suddenly shook, and Arakan rushed in, "The Kyōwatōs are making their final advance! Evacuate the palace!" The boy and Kanda looked at each other, and they just smiled, both thinking the same and ran out of the room.

Commander Taeko ran through the corridors of the weary palace through to Monterio's room with a glee expression, presumably with the news of the attack, "Sir! Sir!" He swung open the doors, but no, he didn't see the Monterio he knew, he saw the towering cybernetic giant, leaving Taeko slowly kneeling at the creature, "Who... What are you?" The giant replied with, "I am Monterio. And you will follow my orders!" Monterio fired a blue bolt from his hand, causing Taeko to slowly slump and get back up, seemingly hypnotised, "I will follow your orders... O Great Leader." Monterio replied with, "I receive word that the boy and Princess Kanda are making their way here. Upon their arrival, you are to capture them and bring them to me! Go!" Taeko bowed, and ran out.

Lady Sorano and Queen Chieko, meanwhile, were helping coordinate the last line of the Ōritsuguns' defence, blocking both entrances to the palace, and were clearly struggling, "I'm not sure I can hold on much longer!" Sorano exclaimed as she held off a swinging sword, "Don't... worry! We can do this! Just wait until Arakan calls the order to retreat! Just hold on!" Sorano shivered, "N-N... NO!" With a great thrust from her sword, she pushes the soldier back and runs off. Chieko calls out to the forces, "Don't pull back, push foward!" If the Ōritsuguns were defeated, everything would go into chaos, so they all knew they had to do their bit. Finally, the women began to pick up their paces and with a great swordlock, the Kyōwatōs were pushed back from the palace steps.

The boy and Kanda ran through the forest to the back entrance of the Kyōwatōs' palace, and engaged in questions and answers on the way, leaving Kanda wondering, "Why is it that you remember everything else but your name?" The boy exhaustingly replied, "It's my biology. I change into something else before I die, like cheating death and if we survive, I'll be happy to tell you!" The two children screech to a halt, seemingly arriving at the entrance to the Kyōwatōs' palace. Kanda goes to open the door, but then, both are thrown to the ground on their knees by an unseen assailant. It's Taeko. "Come on, up you get, Monterio wants a word with you two." The two are dragged to Monterio's secret room, and both are faced with the towering robotic giant, who boomed, "See? Everything is going according to plan! Your family, young lady, are doing nothing! Not even my daughter can help you! The Ōritsuguns are defeated! Now, for the final phase!" Monterio presses a button, and suddenly, all the Kyōwatōs turned around and began to march in time. Hold on, they were heading for the border! They were heading for the palace! Monterio suddenly began to emit a whirlwind and began to rapidly expand as his voice became more pixelated and lower, "Call me artificial if you wish, Time Lord, for we bring extinction to the entire human race."


	4. The Youngest One: Episode Four

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

THE YOUNGEST ONE

EPISODE FOUR

A monitor screen displayed Kowareta at it's worst, truly destroyed, as the hypnotised Kyōwatōs made their way to the palace, as the finally corrupt Monterio realised what was going on. He cackled, as he watched the boy and Princess Kanda be internally tortured whilst chained to a pillar. Kanda whimpered, the true pain of a young girl, "I'm not sure I can take much more of this..." The boy was weakened, obviously worn out, "I know how you're feeling, but this is all my fault, I was curious, and I wanted to know what was going on, then I put all your lives at risk." Kanda managed to reasurre him, "Don't worry, I reassure you, you had nothing to do with this, and as long as we stay together, we can find a way out..." The boy smiled, and whispered, "Get me the screwdriver!" "I'll try my best to do so!" Kanda strained, but managed to roll the device to him, and it buzzed as the chains unravelled. They tiptoed out of the room, and the door secretly creaked as they did so. As Monterio had his back to them, he had no idea, and looked at the readings for the pillar, "Life forms negative?" Monterio turned, and there was nobody there, and he growled, "So that's how you want it to be done..."

Lady Sorano and Queen Chieko secretly led their remaining forces through the forest, with the women presumably knowing where the secret entrance is to the opposing palace, leaving Chieko confused about this sudden revelation Sorano calls a plan. Chieko verified, "So, the plan is that the Kyōwatōs would have to travel through here to get to the palace, so we go the opposite directions, position ourselves at all entrances and counter-attack them?" Sorano smiled sarcastically, "Nicely remembered!" The entrance was in sight, and as the army camouflaged themselves, the women ran to the doors, but then a warrior jumped from the trees right in front of them. It was Commander Taeko, smirking as if he was the most superior of his kind, as he held two firearms in his hands. Sorano calmly whispered, "Your Majesty, you should retreat, I can handle this. He could bring out the army out at any moment..." Chieko unwisely obeyed, and took the army back. "I guess you are the only threat left. The boy and Kanda are trapped in there, and if you want to save them, you'll have to get through me!" Taeko explained, as they circled, but Sorano replied, "You don't have to be like this, even though you're forced to be. That's what the boy would tell me, but no. Nobody. Touches. My. Kanda!" Sorano jumped and they drew their swords and yelled, as their swords came to a clash. She dodged, she attacked, she did all she could. They were caught in a lock, she was struggling, not able to hold on, but then, she saw the firearm hanging on his belt. She managed to grab it, and without a second thought, Taeko looked, and yelled as the shot rang out. He fell to the ground, eyes closed, blood spilling out, leaving Sorano shaking with fear... "Oh... Oh no. I actually... killed him..."

The boy and Kanda ran through the crumbling corridors of the palace, leading to a set of wooden doors, which obviously had a lock on them, leaving the boy to sigh, "I would have drained it by the end of today!" He buzzed the screwdriver and the doors slowly slid open, leading them down a spiral staircase, it was dark, and they couldn't see. They were met with something, looked like a great power core the shape of a Rolo. The boy was left with shock and awe, "Wow!" he said as he circled the machine, "I can't believe the amount of electrical capacity this can take! This must be what's keeping Monterio alive, because he converted himself into a cyborg, and he took away the human part of him..." "You gave him a chance, now you know what to do. I've never seen anyone like you, but I believe that you can return the Kyōwatōs to their normal form!" Kanda realised, but the boy interrupted her, "Wait! So, this is all Monterio's decision. The Kyōwatōs were hypnotised in the first place! He implanted this whole lying excuse of a war into people's heads! Why, what a fiend! Yup, we'll have to do it, and sparing Monterio's life with it. Remember, I don't kill." Running footsteps approached, it was Sorano, her hands covered in blood, "I killed him... I killed him... I don't know what to do..." The boy shared his concerns, "You're just in shock. You didn't have a choice. Kanda, sit down with her while I rewire the core." Kanda commanded, "Do it quickly, Monterio could come crashing through here any second!" The room began to shake and crumble, the Kyōwatōs were coming to destroy them... for no reason whatsoever.

Monterio was sitting in his secret room, wondering about what he should do next. The Kyōwatōs had almost got there. He sat at the monitor screen, "I'm going to see if Taeko has finished playing with Sorano..." He changed the viewing, and there was nobody there, "Where have they gone?! WHERE?! HE'S FAILED! NO!" Monterio went into a fit of rage and smashed up all his electronic equipment that he had worked so hard to create. He smashed through the walls, abandoning his secret hideout. Little did he realise that he was viewing the exact spot where Taeko was supposed to have died... leaving behind only a trail of blood...

Taeko pushed himself through the corridor, leaving behind a very long trail of blood from the shooting, and heard voices. Familiar voices, the boy's and Kanda's. He was led to an open door. That's where they came from. The boy was struggling to rewire the panel, as it kept sparking back at him. Taeko slid down the banisters, struggling to walk, and then, as if he was drunk, he aimed the gun at Kanda, but Sorano realised and exclaimed, "No!" She got in the way, and Taeko rang out his shot. Sorano gasped, and Taeko died. "SORANO!" Kanda screamed, "It...doesn't hurt..." Sorano whispered, "What can I do?!" Kanda whimpered, "Just... leave me..." The boy ran over, and pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket, and listened to her, "I think she'll be alright. But stay with her, okay?" The boy ran over to the panel, still struggling to cut the wires, and then, all of a sudden, he was thrown against a wall by a huge inrush of stone bricks and dust. It was Monterio, his cybernetics torn apart, covered in dust. Broken. That was one word for him, "So-o-o-S-S-o-S-o-o..." The boy could clearly see he was glitching, as Monterio carried on, "You managed-d-d to fi-i-nd the cor-r-e, well done, I'm not impre-e-ss-e-e-ed. You have no chance, Kowareta will be mi-i-ne, and me and my army will progress further. The Earth. The Solar System. The universe will be ou-ou-rs!" "Not if I have anything to do with it... Because now I realise, you just want everything to yourself... Don't you know the meaning of the word 'share'?" Monterio tried to contrast the boy's explanations, "Nobody around here knows you personally, we don't even know your name!" "Oh mate..."

"I'm the Doctor."

Monterio's eyes widened in shock, so did Kanda's, as the Doctor threw an almighty punch through Monterio's system, leaving him to glitch and electrocute, and the Doctor ran back to the two girls, "The core is linked to his body, he's dying and the commands powering him are confused! It's going to blow up! Get out!" The Doctor and Kanda, carrying Sorano's unconcious body, ran out of the room, through the battered doors, the whole palace crashing down around them, they dodged the outside pillars falling down, and as they got out, an almighty engulfment of Monterio's energy blew up the palace, and they took cover as flying debris flew past them. They took a deep breath, and all the Kyōwatōs and Ōritsuguns were hugging and being happy with each other. Sorano, waking up, said to the Doctor, "I think you kind of did it, Doctor!" "No, it's not me who you should be thanking, I need to thank you, without both of you, you would have been eternal slaves! Oh, I think someone wants to say something to you, Kanda." Kanda turned, and came running Chieko and King Arakan! The three hugged, not hugging so hard for years, leaving Arakan to say as the Doctor got up, "Look, Doctor, I never doubted you in the first place, I knew you were more than an ordinary boy, and I knew you would save us. You taught us something here today, and that's never to give up." They shook hands. And suddenly, a bolt of blue energy swiftly fired at the Doctor, but Arakan jumped in the way, and the old King fell to the ground, leaving Chieko covering her face. Kanda just falling to her knees, whispering, "No. Oh no. Not you. Many people have died today, but please not you. Please... Father. Father? FATHER, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The Doctor, Sorano and Chieko all looked on, all with sorrow expressions on their face...

The soldiers, citizens, Sorano, Chieko, a distraught Kanda and the Doctor all looked on in the dead of night as Arakan's body burnt on a bonfire. The Doctor was obviously angry and sad as to why Arakan died on the spur of the moment, and then he realised, that was Monterio's blue energy. He had survived. He vowed to find him eventually, but he carefully decided to leave it... for now.

The next morning, Kanda sat alone in her temporary housing, not sad, not angry, just... not saying a word. And then, there was a knock on the door, she wasn't in the mood, but realised... "Come in... Doctor." The door quietly opened, and in came a fresh, clean Doctor, with new clothes, making Kanda the tiniest fragment happier, "Wow... you've redecorated... I like it!" "Oh, enough! I've had enough of that with the TARDIS!" The Doctor teased as he sat down on the bed, then turned into a softer tone, "I'm so, so sorry. I could've stopped him. I heard Sorano's being taken into care by the Queen? That's wicked!" Kanda chuckled, and the Doctor continued, "But no, I was so oblivious, I didn't get the chance... Believe you me, I know what it feels like to lose a part of your family." Kanda gave him reassurance, "It was never your fault. It always culminates in something tragic, and we've just got to face the facts. Okay?" She went to kiss him slowly on the cheek, leaving the Doctor blushing. He eventually rose up, "I know what will cheer you up. Follow me." They eventually arrived at the wreckage of the palace, and hidden there, standing tall and undefeated, was the TARDIS, clean and no longer battered. The Doctor was so excited to show her, "There's a whole world in here, if you open your eyes," he said as he pulled out the key and opened the doors, "After you."

Kanda walked in, and looked on in wonder, a brand new TARDIS, no longer damaged, with new blue lighting, and a walkway, bookshelves, with a hatstand... and a spiral staircase leading to further parts of the ship. "So, do you have anything to say? I mean... look at it!" The Doctor boasted. Kanda finally had the urge, "I'll have to say it, you've shown me many incredible things today, but this... how can it be bigger on the inside than it is on the outside-" "YES! I got you to say it!" the Doctor exclaimed. As he got busy with the console, Kanda asked him a very important question, "Can I come with you? There's nothing left for me here..." As she said this, the Doctor's old and weary eyes lit up and he said, "You could, but it's not always safe, I don't want to keep going on risking your life. I had enough of that today." Kanda pondered, "So it's a 'time' machine? We can travel anywhere and anytime in the universe?" The Doctor nodded, and quickly said, "Excuse me for a moment," he walked back to the doors, and Kanda came with him, and as they opened the doors, there was Chieko, who looks as she just listened to the entire conversation, "Are you sure?" Kanda walked up to her and said, "Mother, this is my chance to try something new, go and see new places, meet new people. And you always told me to never interfere, and I won't..." Chieko agreed, "It's your decision. I won't interfere with the ways in your new life, but remember, you will always be my daughter." They hugged, and Kanda walked back in the TARDIS, and Chieko called out, "Doctor!" He turned around as Chieko requested, "Promise me on your life, that you will take care of my daughter..." "I promise! Hands on hearts!" He ran in and closed the doors, and they both held on to the handbrake, "Together?" "Together." "Welcome aboard, Princess Kanda." They pulled it, and the TARDIS finally dematerialised, with a new Doctor, a new companion and a whole new possibility of adventures in time and space, the youngest ones.


	5. A Long-Lost Twilight: Episode One

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

A LONG-LOST TWILIGHT

Based on the novel 'Shining Darkness'

EPISODE ONE

The Doctor stood alone at the console, getting to grips with his new TARDIS, still thinking about his previous adventures, and how he came to be in this young boy's body. His new companion, Princess Kanda, came rushing down the great spiral staircase, still amazed at the transcendental dimensions that she did not recognise, "It's bigger than you think." "Well, I agree. The TARDIS keeps expanding, there's always more to it than I have seen, I mean, you have a look at this," the Doctor said as he flicked the switch to reveal the new Scanner, showing a vast array of stars and planets, "I told we could go anywhere at anytime!" The TARDIS eventually landed with a bump, and the duo walked outside.

Kanda failed to hide her excitement, "So where are we?" The Doctor revealed their destination as, "We've landed in an intergalactic art gallery... about two and a half million light years from your planet... " Kanda could not take it, "Two and a half billion? And we're going to see works of famous figures of the world?" "Two and a half _million _light years," corrected the Doctor, pulling Kanda back out of the path of something that resembled an upright anteater, studded with drawing pins, trundling down the street, "and it's not _just _an art gallery." He sounded almost hurt. "If you're going to tell me it's 'not just an _art_ gallery' because it has establishments for complimentary gifts..." "It might," replied the Doctor, glancing away guiltily and tugging at his earlobe. "You," laughed Kanda, "are so transparent, you know that?" "And you," cut in a deep buzzy voice that sounded like a talking chainsaw, "are _so _in my way." Kanda turned: right next to them, smack bang in the middle of the broad pavement on which they stood, was a robot. Although it took Kanda a few seconds to work that out. From the waist up, it was like a bronze version of some Greek god, all bare metal muscles, jawline and attitude. From the waist down, however, it was a different story: instead of legs it had caterpillar tracks. "Sorry," she said automatically, "I should think so," buzzed the robot - and only then did Kanda realise that it wasn't a creature of flesh-and-blood. It gestured at a glossy, dark green building just a few yards along. "Come on - let's see if there's any robot art in here. Might give you a new perspective..." ordered the Doctor, "Not me that needs a new perspective..." Kanda sighed.

As they entered, Kanda suddenly found herself standing on her own, as she witnessed the Doctor cruise across the black mirrored floor of the art gallery, but eventually decided to ponder the works herself. She came across a painting of sunflowers, and said to herself, "I remember the royal painter painting that especially for me... too bad it's all gone now..." Kanda shed a small tear as she did, but she took a deep breath and followed the Doctor. She eventually caught up with him, almost colliding with a trio of blonde, painfully skinny women who'd just entered the gallery. They looked suspicious, and the Doctor whispered, "Kanda! What do you make of this?" Kanda looked at something which looked like a rusty truck wheel, encrusted with fragments of diamanté, and then playfully realised, "You're going to tell me that it encapsulates the eternal struggle between the strange girl bands The Pussycat Dolls and Girls Aloud, aren't you?" "How do you know about that?" the Doctor pondered, "I found an ancient book in my bedroom called a _magazine_..." Kanda explained, "That's next door anyway, this is much better!" the Doctor boasted, "Come on, what is it?" Kanda asked, "Well, I actually don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's much more than art..." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, activated it, seconds later, he pulled a puzzled face and put it back in his pocket, "Just wait here. I'm going to find the gallery's owner!" he said as he ran off. One of the supermodels, dressed in a plain grey trouser-suit with creases so sharp you could cut yourself on them, glanced at her. She smiled back. _Art-lovers, _thought Kanda, _Don't you just love them- _The thought was cut off as she spotted the greasy patch on the glass that the Doctor's nose had left, and Kanda just decided to leave it there. But she was the brand new ambassador for Earth, wasn't she, having only _just _joined the Doctor? So, whipping out her hanky, she stepped forward to give the glass a clean - at the very same moment, a wave of prickling static swept across her skin, and the whole room flared brilliant, snowy white.

"What in the-" She stopped as she realised that somehow they'd managed to relocate the art gallery in the few seconds that she'd been blinded. Instead of a white, airy space with a shiny black floor and white walls, they'd turned it into a lower, pokier space, all purply-black swirls. The walls around her curved, giving the impression of being inside half a hard-boiled egg that the royal cooks made every morning for breakfast. The display case and supemodels were still there, although the lights inside the display case had gone out, leaving the diamanté truck wheel looking even more like a piece of junk than it did before. Kanda spun on her warrior boots as a door hissed open somewhere behind her. "Oh marvellous!" deadpanned the little fat man with a floppy wig who came striding in. He glared at the three supermodels, "Absolutely marvellous! Who is she?" exclaimed the man, sneering up at her, "I should be asking you the same _question_! When my friend, the Doctor, finds out about this, you're going to be in trouble!" Kanda snapped, "The Doctor? Who's she? Or he?" "Oh... Very funny. You're not as good as the royal jesters!" Kanda twisted her neck around to try and find the Doctor, but she realised that she'd been transported alone... "Well, if you want to know, my name is Alodar Chigurh, and you're aboard the _Star Batallion_, my ship. Who are you?" Alodar asked, "My name is The Honourable Princess Kanda of Kowareta, spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E if you don't put me back where I was. _Now_!" Kanda demanded. Alodar pondered, and eventually said, "No. I don't think so." He clicked his fingers, and Kanda was electrocuted by one of the supermodels with a poker, unconcious. Alodar ordered, "Take her to the holding cell." She was dragged by two supermodels, and Alodar supressed a small, evil smile.


	6. A Long-Lost Twilight: Episode Two

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

A LONG-LOST TWILIGHT

Based on the novel 'Shining Darkness'

EPISODE TWO

As Kanda disappeared in the static wave of light, the Doctor had barely gone five paces. Where, moments ago, there had been the display case, Kanda and the three suspicious supermodels, there was now just an empty space and a rectangular hole in the floor. "Not again," he sighed, and then caught sight of the art gallery's attendant, rushing in from the next room to find out what the flash of light had been. "Excuse me," said the Doctor to the attendant, a slim man with permanently arched eyebrows and a look of utter disdain on his face, "But what just happened there? I've had enough of that with that red-head bride thingummywhatsit!" "I was hoping," drawled the man, arching his eyebrows even further as he cast a glance around the room, "that you would be able to tell _me_." "Well, judging by the flash and the missing bit of floor, I'd say you've just been heisted!" "Heisted?" The Doctor nodded, squatting down on the floor where the display case had been standing and taking out his sonic screwdriver. He activated it and waved it around in the air for a few seconds... "Heisted, by transmat. At least it's not Huon particles then!" he said simply as he sprang to his feet, "Someone's supposedly just spirited away a valuable treasure..." "Hardly valuable..." said the attendant dissmissively. The Doctor fixed him with a glare, "I was talking about Kanda. But now you come to mention it, what exactly was that thing? The one in the case!" The attendant shrugged elegantly, "Art," he said simply, as if that were all the explanation that was needed. "Oh, I think it was just more than _art_, wasn't it?" "This is an art gallery, we display art." He stopped suddenly, as he realised Kanda was still missing. "If you ask me," he said as he headed for the door, "you need to boost your transmat scrambling field. This would _never _happen at the Tate Modern, you know." And with that, he was gone.

"Excuse me! Thank you! Ta! Oops!" The Doctor raced out onto the street, nipping smartly between the passers by, until he stood at the edge of the pavement, watching the never-ending stream of traffic and machinery as it flowed past like a river. The transmat trace he picked up with the sonic screwdriver would be fading quickly. And, if he was right about where she'd been transmatted to, it could be minutes before she was out of his reach forever. "Taxi!" he called, leaning out into the traffic and sticking his arm out. Nothing happened - the cars and trucks and robots just rolled on past. He tried again, but had no more success. Finally, in despair, he shoved his fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-shattering whistle. On the pavement all around him, aliens, humans and robots stopped what they were doing and turned, astonished that such a little child as him could have made such a noise. Then, with a crashing tinkle of bells, something that resembled an armoured, custard-coloured elephant shuddered to a halt in front of him. A golden eye on a stalk extended from the side of the creature's head and came to halt a few inches from the Doctor's own. "Do I take it..." said a low sonorous voice, "that you are requesting transport?" The Doctor replied, "Yes... but not of this nature, I'm new to the area, and I did say 'taxi'. Plus, I'd like you to hurry because I'm trying to find a friend!" "Oh, it's the Companion District you need then?" asked the creature, "No, I'm trying to find her, and I also need to get to my ship, quickly." "The spaceport?" "No, a lovely little square with a tall building like a hat-pin..." the Doctor confirmed. "Oh! The Court of Tragic Misunderstandings! I know it well." And suddenly, another custardy tentacle emerged from the elephant's flank, wrapped itself around the Doctor's tiny waist, and lifted him effortlessly onto the creature's back, where a comfy, form-fitted seat was already being extruded, "Two minutes," the elephant said, moving back into the traffic seamlessly. "Can you make it one?" asked the Doctor, but the creature replied, "Not without tampering with my speed limiter, breaking half a dozen city regulations and probably causing an accident in which dozens would die, no!" The Doctor sighed as he clipped on his seatbelt, "Two minutes it is, then."

True to it's word, the elephant - whose name is Cherumpanch, the Doctor discovered, during one of the most terrifying races through traffic that he'd ever had - deposited him outside the Court of Tragic Misunderstandings in just a simdgeon under two minutes. Still slightly dizzy, the Doctor began to root around in his 'bigger on the inside' pockets for some sort of payment before Cherumpanch realised what he was doing and told him that public transport around the city was free, "Well, than- Oh, hello!" The yellow taxi-elephant was all but forgotten as the Doctor came to a halt a few yards from the TARDIS. Standing in front of it was a three-and-a-half metre robot - looking like the result of a high-speed collision between a truck and a steel-mill, with disturbingly red-glowing eyes - and a sulky-looking tanned teenager. It was clear that they had no intention of letting him inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS was the only way of finding Kanda. The teenager glared at him and said, "I'm sorry, nobody is allowed past this point!" in an extremely hard-done-by voice. Despite looking like your average 16-year-old, the teenager had eyes harder and wearier than any other teenager the Doctor had met before. "Well, that's a relief then. I might have half a ham sandwich somewhere, but I've no idea how long it's-" "You were at the art gallery," the teenager interrupted. "Good eyesight (!)" The boy ignored him. "You saw the exhibit being stolen..." "Well, not exactly _saw_. I have other things to do, so if you don't mind..." he said as he tried to slip through the boy and the robot to get to the TARDIS, which so far, hadn't moved or spoken in any way indicated that it wasn't just a huge hunk of steel street furniture. The Doctor felt the hairs on his short arms stand up as everything glowed white around him. "Oh," he said with despair, "Not agai-" And then the Doctor, the boy, the robot - and the TARDIS - were... gone.


	7. A Long-Lost Twilight: Episode Three

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

A LONG-LOST TWILIGHT

Based on the novel 'Shining Darkness'

EPISODE THREE

Kanda woke up, dazed and exhausted from her electric shock. She was starting to get worried having been seperated from the Doctor. Fair enough, being her first outing with him, she was already beginning to understand the thrills of being the Time Lord's companion. She wanted to get away from her boring royal life and do something else, and when the Doctor fell from the sky, it was like a miracle. But this felt different. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea where the s_paceship_ was. The supermodels dumped her in what was evidently an unused bedroom on the _Star Batallion_: all minimal lines, spartan decor and a toilet that took her approximately twenty minutes to figure out how it works. And they'd locked the door and left her there. A small child, a prisoner. No amount of banging on it and threatening the little fat dictator with what she'd do to him when she got her sword on him had made the slightest difference. She moped around the room, annoyed by the lack of a stained glass window that was built for the palace back home, pressed all the buttons on the weird intercom thing by the bed (no one answers, even if it was working), had a quick wash in the shiny black bathroom, and then flumped down on the bed, all out of ideas. She sighed, "What would the Doctor do?" Assuming he didn't have his sonic screwdriver, he'd probably construct a contraption out of the many objects in his pockets. She still wonders how she knows all of this information, having _just _joined him. She wondered, briefly, if the Doctor's older previous travelling companions had ever sat him down and got him to teach them how to open locked doors. She suspected not. "Oh, for goodness' sake!" she exclaimed as she launched herself off the bed. Locked in a room on an alien spaceship on the other side of the universe, and all she could do was worry! This was not the Princess Kanda she was meant to be, she was a coward. To her surprise - surprise that must have shown on the face, judging by Alodar's (was it Allen, Ali or Adam?) expression, the door opened almost instantly, revealing the little man, looking all smug and unctuous. Behind him stood the three supermodels, who were cybernetically controlled by a remote in his hand. "I think," said Alodar, entering the room without so much as a by-your-leave, "we need to talk." He twirled on the spot and looked up at her, "Don't you?"

"-n!" finished the Doctor as his atoms fuzzled themselves back into existence. He turned sharply to the boy and the robot, reassured that the TARDIS had come along with him. "What is it with you people and transmats? What's wrong with a good old-fashioned shuttle? I could tell you some stories about transmats you know." He waved his sonic screwdriver about, but getting no reading for a few moments, before pulling a yoyo from his pocket and experimentally bouncing it a couple of times and replying, "Spaceship." The Doctor felt his words were exact, leaving the robot in full capability in what he was saying, but the boy confused hi mself, "How do you know we're on a spaceship, it might just be a trick!" The Doctor turned to say, "Ah, you see. You're oblivious to the true secret, I know where I am, Mr..." "Klayno. My name's Klayno. And the robot's called Hemo." "So... Klayno and Hemo, I believe this is a spaceship blown off course, and it's fuming, so something's wrong..." The tall robot stepped forward to speak, "Excuse me... Oh, hello, the name's Hemo, artificial acquaintance. I think you are right, whoever you are, but I think this wasn't an accident. I detected it silently in my internal scanner." The Doctor pondered this, "Oh, I see. Internal wiring calculating a thousand-mile radius in just a nanosecond. Impressive. I'm the Doctor by the way." They shook hands and began to walk down the corridor, leaving Klayno slowly warming to this child with the mind of an adult. The Doctor suddenly halted, leaving Klayno to wonder, "What is it?" The Doctor replied with, "I don't know. My temperature's rising and my hearts are going a tiny faster. I don't know, I feel like... like-" "Feel like what?" said a voice from behind, leaving the Doctor to scream his tiny hearts out as he twisted around and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "Like we're being watched." Their scarer was one of the cybernetic supermodels with a voice that sounded as if you were over the mobile, pointing a staser, "Now you will follow me, or I'll trigger you a cardiac arrest. If I deadlock it, you'll be in internal pain. If I double deadlock it, I'll kill you. Now move, young Princess Kanda's told us everything! And you two as well!" The Doctor looked down in sorrow, realising they had got her.

"Come on, move!" The supermodel brought them to a dungeon-type room on the _Star Batallion _and she kicked open the door, and sitting there, in tears and a damaged kimono was Princess Kanda, leaving her to slowly get up and run to the Doctor, "Doctor! Oh, thank heavens!" She gave him a great big hug, leaving the Doctor to say, "Oh my god, I'm so glad I found you!" She struggled to regain her uprightness, and Alodar appeared out of the darkness, "I give no sympathy. Now we have revealed everything to the young 'Princess', now you can reveal everything to us. Supermodels, take the other two to the bedroom, I'll deal with them later. They are irrelevant at this time." Hemo and Klayno were led out of the room, and the Doctor and Kanda were thrown on a metal rack, miraculously being chained up immediately as the chains automatically wrapped them up without hands. In front of the two was an industrial looking machine, with a supposed meter and slider. The Doctor knew what this meant, "You're going to torture us aren't you? But we can tell you everything! I don't know what's going on and-" "Doctor! Please..." Kanda tried to calm him down, straining as she did so. Alodar stared at him, "Well, if you want to know, I am Alodar Chigurh, leader of the _Cult of the Long-Lost Twilight_. And this is my ship, the _Star Batallion_. That's all I've got to say. And you are?" The Doctor weakly said, "John Smith..." "John Smith, eh? Hmm..." Alodar stood at the machine, looking at the reading, and flicked a switch, and crackles of electricity began to engulf the Doctor and Kanda as they screamed out in pain, the Doctor begged, "She has nothing to do with it! Let her go- Aaaah!" Alodar ignored and turned pushed the slider to it's limit, "Turning up the power if you keep lying to me!" As he said this, three smoky-like spirits rose up from the floor, as if they dissolved and were turning back into a solid, and they all said in synchronisation, "We are the _Cult of the Long-Lost Twilight_. We have presided over the planet below for centuries... and you will both... help us..." The two couldn't reply, and they screamed louder, and louder, and louder...


	8. A Long-Lost Twilight: Episode Four

DOCTOR WHO: THE FOURTEENTH DOCTOR

A LONG-LOST TWILIGHT

Based on the novel 'Shining Darkness'

EPISODE FOUR

The Doctor and Kanda sat in their like-dungeon, feeling tired and drained from their torturing. Alodar had decided earlier to keep them alive, although he showed no symapthy. As they both sat in silence, Alodar burst through the door, rubbing his hands. Not looking up, Kanda asked, "Why are you here? What more can you possibly take away from us?" Alodar chuckled, "Well, the main thing is I have initiated an evil plan. I can now control every corner and pixel of every artwork across time and space!" "And what do you plan to do with them?" frowned the Doctor. Alodar cackled, "The figures will manifest and come to life so I can colonise the entire planet below us!" The Doctor seethed, "No... You'll kill them all!" "That's the best part of it! Now watch me, Doctor, as the evil plan comes to life!" Alodar flicks his remote to view the art gallery on a screen. The entire gallery pulsates, and all sorts of figures stretch out of the paintings, sending the onlookers running off screaming, and seeing an onlooker being devoured by a moving tree that can scream. Kanda screamed and kicked, "NO! You're killing them! Stop it!" Alodar looked down at her, "Oh, my dear child. Absolutely not. The Cult of the Long-Lost Twilight will rise again!" The Doctor pondered on this, "So who exactly are they and why are they so important?" Alodar reluctantly sat down to tell them the story, "They were once masterful painters, very skilled at what they were doing, until they learnt forbidden knowledge and... it just strained their minds and they were killed. They passed on their knowledge onto me, and now I will die for them! The spirits? My mentors, I won't see them again." "So, you were related?" the Doctor asked, "Humanly speaking, yes!" Alodar exclaimed. The Doctor smiled, "Except, I'm not human. Now, boys!" In a matter of seconds, Alodar was battered down with a pole. And behind him, were Klayno and Hemo. Klayno delightfully said, "We came to rescue you."

The four burst out the cage and ran through the industrial corridors, leaving the Doctor to wonder, "How did you two escape from the supermodels?" Klayno replied with, "Hemo knocked them out entirely. I mean, he is a robot after all!" The Doctor skidded to a halt, realising, "Hemo? You know you have extensive databanks?" "Yes?" "I need you to give me instructions to build a device that we can use against them, with energy waves that react badly with ink!" Hemo began to show emotional feelings, "Oh yes, please! I would love to be of use!" As he said that, a paper readout showed all the instructions he needed, and suddenly, in a few blinks of an eye, the Doctor was pulling all sorts of items out of his pockets, and whizzing them around, in a matter of seconds, he had his device that beared a resemblance to a servo shutoff. As he was doing this, a crippled supermodel, all burnt and ripped apart, came crawling towards them. The Doctor screamed, "Get down!" He used a long-wired microphone to point it at the supermodel and blow it to pieces. They looked up, and saw a blonde-haired mannequin-type that looks like she'd been disemboweled. The Doctor brushed himself down, "Well, what happens now?" Suddenly, the Doctor was flung and nearly crushed as he hit the wall. A huge Bumblebee-like robot towered over them, with sharp claws and bulky armour. And in the casing, was a cackling Alodar, who said on loudspeaker, "AND SO IT HAS COME TO THIS! OBEY ME OR YOU SHALL DIE!" He swipes his hand, grabbing Kanda's tiny figure in the process, straining her. He called out to a weak Doctor, "This makes you weak doesn't it? You're attached! Obey me... or I will absolutely _**break **_her..." "Not when I have anything to do with it!" Suddenly, as Hemo called out, he was wired to the servo shutoff-type machine. He fired the microphone, and the towering robot began malfunctioning and exploding. Hemo called out to the others, "I'm teleporting you out of here now-now-now..." Klayno cried as the Doctor tried to pull him back, "No! I won't leave you!" The three disappeared in a ball of blue light, and then, finally, as the _Star Batallion _was reduced to debris, the invading art figures were melted and reduced to blobs of paint.

"So, is that last of them then, the Cult of the Long-Lost Twilight?" Kanda asked, the Doctor a week after the events of the attack. "Has to be. Their creations have been destroyed, their leader is dead, and their hub has been damaged!" said the Doctor, pointing to the blackened green building, "But hey, if it wasn't for Hemo, we would be here..." Klayno appeared, "And I'm grateful for that." The Doctor walked up to him, "I know you were attached to him, and I know it's hard for you, but listen to me, what would he want you to do?" Klayno went silent, then said, "He'd... want me to... get on with my life and not have any sorrow, but that was the problem. He couldn't experience true feelings of a human being! I'm... sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry!" Kanda patted him on the shoulder. Klayno wiped his tears and asked as they walked back to the TARDIS, "Will you stay? Somebody's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out..." Kanda butted in, "Sorry, we have to go. But I know you'll do great. Don't mess everything up again, and have a better attitude in the future." She walked in and shut the door. Klayno looked on in amazement as the TARDIS made it's traditional dematerialisation sound and disappeared. "Well, stone me."

_**New four-parter coming soon!**_


End file.
